deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatality/War Cry
At the end of each fight, the winning warrior either finishes off his dead or dying opponent or performs a victory pose, often accompanied with a victorious war cry. Apache (vs Gladiator) The Apache stabs a few more times (just to make certain that the Gladiator is dead), licks the blood off the knife, yells the famous Apache War Cry, then runs off. Samurai (vs Viking) The Samurai swings at his legs and forces the Viking to his knees. The Samurai raises his sword and thrusts it into the Viking's back. He pulls out his sword, and the Viking falls to the floor. The Samurai turns over the Viking and prepares to thrust his sword again, but sees that the Viking is dead. He cleans the blood from his sword and puts it away, and then turns around and slowly limps away. Spartan (vs Ninja) The Spartan catches the Ninja in mid-leap, stabbing him in the side with his Short Sword. The Spartan bashes his shield into the Ninja to knock him off the sword. The Spartan stabs him again, killing him. He then raises his sword and shouts "Sparta!" Pirate (vs Knight)﻿ The Knight is knocked down during the swordfight with the Pirate. As the Knight tries to regain consciousness, the Pirate runs to his fourth Flintlock pistol, which fell out of his pocket earlier on, and grabs it. He returns to the knight, who is still on the floor, and opens the medieval helmet's visor. He shoves the pistol at the Knight's face and fires at point blank range, killing him instantly. The Pirate gets up and roars in victory. Mafia (vs Yakuza) The Mafia boss surprises the Yakuza boss by pulling out an ice pick and stabs the Yakuza in the arm. The Mafia boss then slams the Yakuza's head into a boiler, burning his face. He pulls the Yakuza boss by the hair and carefully stabs him in the neck. He slowly drops the Yakuza's dead body to the ground. The Mafia boss throws away his Icepick and pulls out a cigar. He lights it and begins to smoke it in celebration before walking away. The Mafia is one of the few warriors with no victory cry. Spetsnaz (vs Green Beret) After shooting the Beret with the ballistic knife, he yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) and quips "No one will ever defeat us" in Russian to the dead Green Beret before leaving the room. Shaolin Monk (vs Maori) The Monk grabs both of his Emei Piercers and stabs him in both the neck and temple. He pulls out his Piercers and watches the Māori fall to the floor. The Monk silently bows his head at the dead Māori Warrior. William Wallace (vs Shaka Zulu) As Shaka Zulu leaps at Wallace, ready to kill him with his Iklwa, Wallace turns and catches him on his Claymore. Wallace pushes Shaka's body off his sword, then lets out a victory cry, his face splattered with Shaka's blood. IRA (vs Taliban) The Taliban chases the IRA member into a bus. The IRA member plants a Nail Bomb near the exit door, which he blocks with the rifle. He taunts the controller to the Taliban before activating it a few feet away. After killing the last Taliban member with a nail bomb, the IRA member raises his hand and shouts 'Ireland!' Spartan (vs Samurai) The Spartan blocks the Samurai's katana with his shield and then stabs the Samurai in the stomach with the xiphos. He slams the shield into the Samurai's face, knocking him down and then stands over the fallen Samurai, whose eyes widen in fear. The Spartan thrusts his xiphos into the Samurai's neck, killing him, and pulls it out, raising his sword into the air and roaring in victory. Spetsnaz (vs IRA) The IRA man takes cover and fires at the Spetsnaz commander, but misses as well. He runs over to the toilets, dodging the Spetsnaz leader's gunfire. He takes aim and tries to fire again. However, the gun clicks, indicating that his revolver is out of ammo. The Spetsnaz leader sees this and starts to charge at him. The IRA man desperately tries to get another shot out of his gun, but the Spetsnaz leader quickly runs up to him. He grabs the IRA man and shoves the Makarov up to his throat. He fires the gun, and blood sprays onto the wall as the IRA man slumps onto the toilet seat. The Spetsnaz leader yells out "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) in victory and stands triumphantly. SWAT (vs GSG-9) The SWAT is one of the few warriors with no victory cry; after killing the last GSG operative with his shotgun, the SWAT operative merely lifts his goggles. Attila the Hun (vs Alexander the Great) Attila spots his sword on the ground and scrambles to get it, but Alexander grabs his leg and tries dragging him away from it. Attila kicks Alexander in the face with his other leg, freeing himself and reaching his sword. Alexander tries to choke Attila, but is stabbed in the neck. Attila raises his sword into the air and roars in victory.﻿ Jesse James (vs Al Capone) As Jesse James still got beaten by Al Capone, Al heard gun trigger cock and didn't know it was Frank James with the Winchester, kill Al in one shot between the eyes. When Jesse discover Al is dead, yells "YEE-HAW!" and runs off with his brother Frank as a thanks for saving Jesse. Zande Warrior (vs Aztec Jaguar) The Zande Warrior rushes back to the top of the hill where he left his makrigga earlier, with the Aztec Jaguar in hot pursuit. He reaches the spear as the Jaguar prepares to swing his maquahuitl, turning and thrusting it into the Aztec's stomach, stopping him in his tracks and causing him to spit blood out from his mouth. The Zande rips the spear out along with some of the Jaguar's guts. The Aztec falls backwards off the rock into the field below, and the Zande pumps his fists into the air and yells in victory. Nazi Waffen-SS (vs Viet Cong) The wounded SS officer incinerates the last Viet Cong with his flammenwerfer. As the Viet Cong collapses, the SS officer shouts "Deutschland" ("Germany" in German) into the air. Rajput (vs Roman Centurion) The Centurion pulls out his Gladius and begins swinging wildly at the Rajput, eventually knocking the Khanda out of his hands. He slashes the Rajput's face and forces him to the ground. He raises his sword and prepares to finish him off, but the Rajput puts on his Katar and stabs the Centurion in the stomach. The Centurion falls in pain, then looks up. The image of the Rajput wielding his Khanda is the last thing the Centurion sees before the Khanda slams into his face and kills him. The Rajput then pumps his fists in the air and yells in victory. Somali Pirate (vs Medellín Cartel) After the car bomb activates and kill Pablo Escobar and the Somali Pirate leader, the Somalian with the RPG-7 is alive on the ground with cocaine and money all over him, the last Cartel member hears the explosion and runs for an exit. The Somali Pirate sits up and starts to clean off the debris when he sees the last Cartel member exiting from a door. He stands up and prepares his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. The Cartel member sees him and desperately tries to go back inside, only to find that the door is locked from the inside and cannot be opened. The Pirate fires the rocket, which flies at the Cartel thug and blows up, obliterating him. The remaining Pirate roars in victory and walks away. Persian Immortal (vs Celt) The Celt hits the Sagaris out of the Persian Immortal's hands and leaves him without a weapon. The Immortal runs away, forcing the Celt to chase him down, dropping the Burda from his wounded arm. The Immortal finds his spear laying on the floor and grabs it. He thrusts it at the Celt twice, but misses. The Celt tries to swing the sword downward, but the Immortal flips the Spear over and hits him in the head with the iron counterweight on the bottom of the spear. The Celt throws his head back in pain, giving the Immortal enough time to flip the Spear again and stab the Celt in the chest. He drives the Spear harder through the leather armor and forces the Celt to the floor. The Immortal pushes the spear deeper until blood spews out of the Celt's mouth as the Immortal pulls out his spear. The Persian Immortal, standing over the dead body, raises his spear and yell out "Parsa!" (Persia) in victory. CIA (vs KGB) The final KGB operative returns to his car, believing that the enemy has been defeated. As he tries to start his car, the last CIA operative, hiding in the back seat, pops up and garrotes the KGB agent. The CIA agent steps out of the car, wiping the blood off his hands with a rag. The CIA is one of the few warriors with no victory cry. Vlad the Impaler (vs Sun Tzu) After Vlad severs Sun Tzu's hands, he raises his sword as if to strike, but then slowly lowers it. The scene then cuts forward; Vlad has impaled Sun Tzu on a giant stake, and lets out a victorious roar. Musketeer (vs Ming Warrior) After dispatching the final Ming Warrior with his rapier and gauche, the Musketeer thrusts his sword into the air and shouts "Vive le France!" ("Long live France!" in French) Comanche (vs Mongol) The Comanche slays the Mongol with his war hawk, then takes out his knife. In the next shot, the Comanche emerges from the cave of the battle with the Mongol's scalp and lets out a victorious yell. Navy SEAL (vs Israeli Commando) The two Israeli Commandos regroup then proceed to run after the last Navy SEAL, who has retreated back into the basement. Downstairs, the Navy SEAL pulls out a C4 charge and slaps it behind a set of pipes. He quickly sets up the detonator and then hides in the back and waits for the Israeli Commandos. They soon arrive and slowly move about, searching for the Navy SEAL. The Navy SEAL then gets an idea and pulls out his Sig Sauer P226. The two Israeli Commandos hear a gunshot and try to find its source, unaware that the Navy SEAL is trying to lure them towards the C4. The Israeli Commandos pass through the pipes, and the Navy SEAL activates the C4, blowing it up and sending both the Israeli Commandos and the SEAL to the floor. The Navy SEAL quickly gets up and points his Sig Sauer P226 at the two Israeli Commandos, waiting for one of them to make their move. However, it is soon apparent that both soldiers were killed by the C4 blast. He raises his gun up and yells in victory. George Washington (vs Napoleon Bonaparte) Washington and Napoleon begin clashing swords. At one point, Washington even punches Napoleon in the face. Eventually, Washington pierces Napoleon's carotid artery with the Colichemarde. As Napoleon falls to the ground and bleeds to death, Washington cleans the blood from his sword and looks around the battlefield. Wahington is one of the few warriors with no battle cry. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Warriors Category:Lists